


Where the River goes

by Asher_WaNdA



Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tris Prior, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Dauntless Faction, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Lives, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Portals, Siblings, Steve Rogers Lives, Tony Stark Lives, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: What happens when a group of young Dauntless initiates follow the river that runs through the faction? They fall through a portal into an alternate universe, that's what.OrThe avengers were having a pretty good, calm day until they got a call from Coulson. Another fucking portal. Yay.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Christina/Will (Divergent), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lynn/Marlene (Divergent), Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Uriah Pedrad & Tris Prior, Wanda Maximoff/Nebula
Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166297
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Where the river goes

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also I'm rlly bad at writing het couples lol so just cut me some slack I'm a sad gæ

**Four**

For the record, I always thought it was a stupid idea, to follow the river. But it was Tris' birthday request, and she and her friends begged me for hours, until I finally relented. 

* * *

We did it just after Tris and Christina got matching tattoos: a vine encircling each of their left arms.

When asked what it meant, they explained that it was to show their growth. They wanted that tattoo to stretch over the muscle that would grow there in training. And it was pretty, Christina added.

* * *

We climbed down the cliff onto the riverbank, and walked along it, marvelling at the beauty of the crystals lining the walls of the underground tunnel. "Almost as beautiful as a certain stiff walking next to me," I whispered to Tris, who blushed and hit me on the arm, hard, "ow."

"Serves you right," and she linked her arm around me.

We walked like that for a while until Uriah, who had been stumbling ahead, called out. We all chased after him. 

What he had found was a blue, swirling portal, crackling lightly, and swirling around, "Don't get too close" the words were right on the tip of my tongue when I felt something suck me in. I looked around, wildly, and Tris appeared to be feeling the same thing. The others, too, thought they tried to fight it. I could feel by calculating the weight of the pull, that it was futile, and decided to just let it take me. I groped for Trises hand and found it, giving it a squeeze as we held on tight, being sucked into the portal.

* * *

**Tony**

All in all, I would say the day was pretty much uneventful so far, Peter had gone to school, I had worked into he lab with Bruce. A few kisses. Simmons and Daisy were binging B99 for the fiftieth time. Steve and Bucky were training, Nat was on a date with Pepper and Maria. I didn't see Wanda or Nebula, but I assumed they were doing schoolwork or something. Thor was off world, so was Carol. Clint was visiting his family and Sam was cooking. 

Then I got the call.

Jesus, why couldn't I just have one normal day remaking modern science with the love of my life?

* * *

I met the others in the Quinjet, I was the last to arrive as I had to write a note for Pete. Nat- where the hell had she come from- started the jet, putting us on autopilot to give us the brief. Apparently there was a portal in Indiana (another one?) and Coulson needed us. Daisy perked up at finally getting to see her adoptive father for the first time in six months. Bruce and Simmons were preparing the media kit, and I smiled at the young scientist. Simmons was on her way to being the biggest genius in the world by the time she was my age, which was slightly terrifying.

Wanda was sitting, biting her lip. I watched as Nebula gently took her chin, bringing the little witch to face her. They gazed into each others eyes.

I looked away, sensing I was intruding on this private moment. I walked towards Nat, who was on this iPad- probably contacting Coulson- and sat down next to her, "So...Portal. Again."

Nat sighed, apparently noticing my tone, "Dont worry, Tony, its quite small, according to Coulson, and only like two meters off the ground. No army could come out of that." 

I gave a noncommittal grunt, but before I could reply, Nat looked over the control panel, "We're coming in."

I left her to go prepare, sparing a minute to converse with Steve about our "plan" (wing it). We landed fairly gracefully, and stepped out, heading towards Coulson and May. Daisy gave them each a hug, and Steve shook hands. Nat exchanged a nod with May. "Whaf are we looking at?" Steve turned towards the portal. 

"We-" just as Coulson was about to answer, the portal crackled, and we all pulled our weapons on it.

There was silence for a moment, then a girl flew through. Followed by another. Then a boy. Two more boys flew through, and another set of girls. The last girl to fall through landed on a tall, strong looking boy, who grunted, "Ow, Tris." 

The girl rolled off of him, and sat up. Seeing us, she swore quite loudly. The first boy to come through sat up, looking at the girl, "Wow, stiff, didnt think you had it in you." He smiled at the girl, before turning to look at us. He reeled back. The others had already seen, and put their hands up, carefully. 

* * *

"We don't want to hurt you. We just need to know everything" Nat's voice was steady as she carefully lowered her gun, sensing these kids weren't a threat. This calmed me- Nat has good judgement. 

The first boy huffed, "Where should we start?"


	2. Some things stay the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given, fluff ensues. 
> 
> Peter is a cinnamon roll and Wanbula is beautiful.
> 
> The Dauntless gang get used to this new world, but some things are the same when Four asks if there is a gym...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Peter fluff makes me happy no matter what :)
> 
> My poly heart yearns for Wanbula and Meppsher (still working on the name lol)

**Tris**

"Where should we start?" 

Typical of Uriah to immediately trust someone. I elbowed him in the ribs and he cried out, bending over.,"Ow."

"You answer our questions, we answer yours," I carefully mapped their faces. They were all holding some kind of weapon apart from two girls- 18, 19? Couldn't be older than Four. The redheaded woman who had lowered her gun spoke, "Fine," she looked relieved that we would finally cooperate.

"Where are we?" Four asked as he shuffled closer to me. 

"Earth." A man with metal armour replied.

"Yeah, no shit, I mean where?"

"Your from earth?" 

"Your not answering his question," Marlene said, "And yes, duh where else?"

"Good. Your in Indiana."

"What?"

"Indiana, kinda big state. Middle of nowhere right now."

"We need to get back to the city."

"We can take you wherever," the woman answered, "as long as you answer some questions."

I looked at Four, who gave a stiff nod. "Okay"

**Nebula**

They say they are from earth, but dont seem to recognize anything. However, I conceded, Wanda was like this too when she first moved from Sokovia. 

I turned to face her, and saw her looking carefully at the girl and boy sat opposite us. She whispered to me, "the girl looks around 16, the guy looks 18."

"What about the tats?" 

"Well, I got my first at fourteen." She leans in to kiss me, and I let her gentle lips caress my cheek, adding a breathe of life my metal heart could not. _Don't think like that._ Wanda loves me. I know it because Wanda Maximoff doesn't lie, and she tells me she loves me every day. 

I snapped back to reality to Stark's voice, "So. How old are you?" 

"16," all but one of them replied, that one being the boy Wan had guessed to be older. "18" Wanda gave me a triumphant smile, and I rolled my eyes, "So where are you from?" 

"The city," said a girl with a shaven head and a ring in her eyebrow. 

"Ok, what city?" Stark asked, slightly impatiently.

"Chicago," the girl answers. I notice how her hand it bonded with a blonde girl with dark eyes. The girl is looking at me, alarmed. I'm not sure how long shes been looking, but I would geuss since she noticed me. I have her a smile, then turned my gaze to Wanda, giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

"We're just entering Chicago," Nat pulled on the controls. 

The teens went over to the window, gazing out. They looked alarmed, however. "This isnt Chicago."

"What are you talking about, yes it is."

"This isnt our Chicago. This is different, where are the factions and the gates onto he city walls?"

"What?"

"You don't.... you dont have that?" 

Bruce spoke up, at that point, "Tony, Simmons and I analysed the portal right before it closed. Were waiting for it to come through, but we have a theory," Bruce gestured towards the screen. "We think the portal came from earth, just not this one," Simmons continued, typing something. A beep came through, and she read the information. "Yes!" 

"So they came from an alternate universe?"

"In a nutshell, yeah," Bruce answered.

Steve turned towards the teens, "How did you arrive? What happened?"

"We were following the river, and it lead to this portal which sucked us through."

"Ok. What did you mean by Factions?"

* * *

**Uriah**

This dude didn't know what factions were. Oh, yeah. Alternate Universe. Right. "Well, there was a lot of conflict in the city, so the founders created these factions to separate us. Theres Amity- the peaceful; Candor- the honest; Abnegation- the "selfless", they're just stiffs, though; Erudite- the smartasses; and Dauntless- the best-"

"The brave," Four interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So are you all in different factions?" I snorted- imagine having friends in different factions- and shook my head, "All Dauntless," I said, rolling up my sleeve to show the Dauntless mark tattooed onto me. 

"Right. What are all your names?"

"My names Uriah," I shifted on my feet, hating my name.

"Lynn"

"Marlene"

"Will"

"Christina"

"Tris"

"Four" 

"That your real name?" 

"Yeah." I sighed, we weren't getting anywhere. We already know Fours name is weird. The redheaded woman called behind her back, saying she was taking them back to it some tower. 

* * *

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful, but Mar kept on staring at the blue girl. I thought it was pretty cool. She was with the girl in a red jacket, they kissed a few times. I nudged Mar, and she drew her attention away from the blue girl as I spoke, "How're you holding up?"

"Well we're stuck in an alternative reality with no obvious way of getting home, in a _jet_ full of weird people, so great." She gave a weak laugh. Lynn squeezed her hand. 

"Ok we're coming in," the redhhead navigated the ship into a gracefull landing. The doors opened, and the science girl left with who I presumed was her girlfriend. The others escorted us out, and lead us to what looked like a living room, where a boy was sitting... _on the ceiling_.

* * *

**Peter**

Mr Stark left me a note, telling me he had a mission and would be home soon. I got myself an energy bar, and went down to train for a while. One shower and three hours of homework later, and I was sitting on the ceiling of the living room, waiting for the others to get home. Until they came through the door with seven strangers. I flipped down, but not before they saw. Mr Stark sighed, "Peter, you gotta stop doing that"

"What, sitting on the ceiling?" Asked one of the new people, with bronze skin and brown eyes. A girl with blonde hair grinned, and another one with a shaved head snorted. "Yes." Mr Sark answered. He moved to the front, and gestured for everyone to sit down. "I think introductions are in oreder, this is Peter. Peter, this is Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Christina, Will, Four and Tris," he gesturered to each of them as he spoke

"Hi, I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Hi." Four said. They looked kinda weird- in a cool way- they were all dressed in black and they all had tattoos. 

Mr Stark directed them towards the living room and told them to sit. Once we were all sat down, Mr Stark looked expectantly at them, "So. Wanna tell us everything?"

"I think we've already established that your world isn't quite like ours. There arent any Factions, you can leave the city, you know. In our world we have Factions- Erudite, Amity, Abnigation, Candor and Dauntless. When you are sixteen, you take a test to see which faction you are, then on choosing day you choose between that or the one you were born into. For example, Christina was born a Candor but chose Dauntless."

"I'm confused, why do you have different factions?"

"To keep the peace. Erudite are the smart ones, Amity are the peaceful, Abnigation are the selfless, Candor are the honest and Dauntless are the brave."

"Right. So what are each of you?"

"All Dauntless. You arent allowed to communicate with people from other Factions unless it's on visiting days if your family."

"What Factions were you all born into?"

"Tris and I were born into Abnigation," both of them shuddered slightly at the memory, "Christina, Candor and Will was Erudite born. Marlene, Lynn and Uriah are all Dauntless born."

"And the tats?"

"Part of initiation."

"Okay, so your all in Dauntless. How did you get here?"

"Well... They wanted to follow the River. Then that wierd thing sucked us in."

"So you didn't mean to come here?"

"No."

Mr Stark looked relieved, and went to talk to Nat and Cap. Wanda and Nebula were quietly talking, and Bucky was listening to the conversation going on between the others. 

I looked at the new kids. They were talking together quietly, though I caught flashes of what they were saying: "....kick is out?", "....no, Four, that's slavery...", "....posh...." 

Mr Stark finally addressed them, "We're gonna let you stay, as long as you dont prove a threat. Hate to say it, but our scientists are analysing the portal at the moment, and it doesn't look like theres any way back. You could train as Avengers, train as shield agents, or leave as soon as you gone of age."

They looked slightly shocked at this info dump, but recovered quickly, "Can we train with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

The rest of the evening passed with intros and stuff, and Mr Stark showed them their rooms,saying they would start tomorrow.

* * *

**Four**

I woke up in the surprisingly comfortable bed, and panicked before I remembered the events of the past day. 

I knocked on Tris and Christina's door, and the latter opened. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes. "Tris, Fours here!"

"One minute!" Her voice came from the background.

We entered the kitchen together- Christina had told me that Lynn and Marlene had already gone in, and the others were still sleeping.

Halfway through pancakes, Will and Uriah walked in. Uriah looked bleary eyed, contrasting with Will, who looked like he had been up for hours. 

"So where's the training room?" I asked, addressing the woman Stark had introduced as Natasha.

"I'll take you. Wanda and Nebula are already there," she grinned, "morning people"

The gym was spacious, the ceiling high and the walls wide. We all made a beeline for the targets. I noticed the two girls there, sparring. They were very good, better than any of us.

"Stiff, wanna be brave?" Tris rolled her eyes at the nickname, but walked over to the target, standing in front of it. I threw my knife, barely nicking her ear. She raised her hand to the cut, and rolled her eyes, "Every damn time, Tobias. Your doing it on purpose"

I smirked, "maybe"

We carried on training for the rest of the day. Wanda, we learned, has super powers. Red stuff. Pretty cool. 

All in all, it didnt feel that different from a normal day training. Except for the fact we're in an alternate reality. Small differences.


	3. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They... play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Just to clear a few things up:
> 
> This is after the whole mind control, and Tris' arm is healing, but she can use it fine  
> Will DIDNT DIE IN THIS I will never forgive them for that.  
> Tris found out all the Four stuff yk  
> They all went back to being normal Dauntless initiates, but the world around them is still a bit... messed up
> 
> Loki, Tony and Nat lived, Vision died but Wanda's relationship with him was more best friends  
> Daisy, Nebula and Simmons came to join the team

**Tony**

I decided we need to get to know the new guys better. You know, they've been here for two weeks, and we still know nothing about them. 

A game of Two Truths And A Lie should fix that.

I called everyone to the living room, Cap and Bucky sat on the loveseat, Maria, Pep and Nat all shared the sofa. Simmons perched on the arm of Daisy's chair, before the latter pulled her down onto her lap. Wanda and Nabula curled up together on the floor, leaning against Daisy and Simmons' chair. 

I sat on the other arm chair, disgruntled because Bruce was off world with Thor, Carol and Valkyrie; and Peter was in holiday with May.

The others came in, and quietly took their places; Lynn, Marlene and Uriah sat on the sofa, Marlene leaning in to Lynn, who stroked her blonde hair softly.

Christina and Will took the other loveseat, and Four sat with Tris on the floor.

"What are we playing?" Will asked

"Two truths and a Lie," I grin

"So, we're playing 'opening up?"Lynn said sarcastically

"Yup," I said, unphased. 

She rolled her eyes, but didnt say anything.

**Wanda**

I like Lynn. Tony doesn't, I can see that. She's a lot like Nat.

I have to go first, for some stupid reason. We were playing us against the 'Dauntless Gang' as Tony called them.

"Ugh, fine. My favourite colour is red, I can hear people think if they think super loud, and when I had my first I lifted up all the objects in the room without realizing."

They looked at each other, frowning.

"The lie is... you can hear people think?" Christina asked.

"Nope, my favourite colour is blue" **(A/N this is a headcannon I have that after Pietro died, Wanda's favourite colour was blue, also her gf is blue so...)**

"Wouldn't have guessed that," Tris said

"Did you really levitate all the stuff? Who was your first kiss?" Marlene leaned in

"I did, and it was Nebuala."

"Cool."

"Right, Four, you go," Tony said.

**Four**

I sighed, trying to conjure some stuff up in my mind, "Umm... I'm only afraid of Four things- hence the nickname, and one of them is a zipline; I missed my dad the first day I transferred; and my real name is Tobias."

They looked at each other, and Tony said, "You cant be afraid of only four things. What about spiders?"

I shrugged, "They're kinda creepy but I'm not scared of them. The lie is that I missed my dad."

"Oof," Daisy grinned.

"Your scared of the zipline? _Yo_ _u_?" Uriah said, looking incredulously at me, "Even Tris isn't."

"Oi," Tris says, throwing a well aimed pillow that hit him in the chest. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Uriah raised his hands, accepting defeat. 

Daisy grins, "Simmons, your go"

**Simmons**

"Umm, I'm from London, I graduated at seventeen, and I once jumped off a plane."

They looked at each other, "You... didn't jump off a plane?" Will said

"Nope. I'm from Sheffield, not London." We had been educating them on geography, so they knew I was British, and they knew London was the Capital city, so it would be a safe assumption.

"Why did you jump out a plane?"

"Ooh lemme tell this one," Daisy jumped in, "so basically the Chitari, who invaded New York in 2015, left behind this infection thing, and Simmons was infected. You, like, explode when your infected for long enough, and Fitz and Simmons, who are like the smartest people in the planet-" I blushed at that, "-couldn't find a cure, and we were on a plane, and Simmons didn't want to explode on the plane and kill us all, so she jumped out. BUT Fitz found the cure and Ward- bad guy, we dont like him- jumped out after Simmons to get her and yeah..."

They all blinked. "Wow." Marlene muttered.

"Marlene, you go," Pepper said

**Marlene**

I furrowed my brow, thinking, "I fell off the zipline once, and broke my arm. I have a tattoo on my leg of a spider, and Uriah shot at a muffin on top of my head." **(A/N I had to make a few stuff up)**

Nebula said, "You dont have a tattoo on your leg."

"Well, I do, but it's not a spider."

"What is it?" 

I rolled up my trouser leg **(A/N I'm British)** to show the small rose on my leg.

"Cool," Daisy said

"Nebula, you go," Christina said

**Nebula**

_Easy_ I thought, "My father tried to kill half the universe. I'm half machine, and I'm an alien."

"Your not half machine," Tris answered 

"Your right, I'm 75% machine." I smiled. 

"So... your dad tried to kill half the universe? And I thought mine was bad," Four shuddered 

"He was an evil titan who collected all the infinity stones and snapped away half the universe."

Wanda shuddered, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She still woke up screaming from nightmares of the soul world most nights, but they have gotten better over time.

"Tris, your go," I said.

**Tris**

I thought for a second, "I was shot in the arm, I was nearly killed by Four under mind control, and my full name is Tris Prior."

"You... weren't shot in the arm?"

I shook my head, "I was, my full name is actually Beatrice Prior."

Four put his arm around me, and I leaned into his touch.

"Wow. That's a whole story to unpack."

"Its long."

"We got time."

I sighed, "a few months after we got into Dauntless, everyone was injected with a... thing that controlled their mind. It didn't work on me, 'cos I'm Divergent. So we had to try and get everyone back to normal-"

"We?"

"- yes, me and Four. We had to get everything back to normal, but there were a few... complications and he ended up strangling me under mind control... then my mom and I ended up on Erudite base, and I got shot while trying to escape" I glazed over my moms death, not wanting to dampen the mood.

"Wow. That's some fucked up society," Tony breathed.

"Your turn, Tony," Four said.

**Tony**

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a billionaire, I'm allergic to strawberries and I stopped the end of he world."

"Your not allergic to strawberries."

"Your wrong, turns out I am **(A/N Headcannon)** The prevention of the end of the world was a joint effort."

"Cool."

We played a few more rounds, until deciding to go to bed. I was satisfied with the results of tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony**

I was working in the lab when it happened. The alarms blared, and red lights flashed.

I dashed to the meeting room, and found Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, Nat, Steve and Peter already there.

Wanda, Nebula, Loki, Four and Tris dashed it after me, and shortly after, Simmons, Skye and Bruce ran in. This was everyone, because the others were at the tower.

"What's going on, Cap?" I asked 

"We dont know. We got a call about a breach of the atmosphere just above the Pacific Ocean. We aren't sure, but it looks like a space craft." 

I nodded, the glanced at the Dauntless team, "you up for this?" They had been training with us for ages, and had gone on plenty of missions, but this would be the first alien one.

"Yup. We're fine" Four said, and the others nodded.

"Okay. Suit up," Steve said

**Tris**

This would be our first alien mission, so I was slightly apprehensive. 

We met back at the quinjet, and I noticed Wanda and Nebula were wearing similar outfits. I geuss it made sense; they were labelled by the media as "the Witches". I understood Wanda's affiliation to that name, but I didnt get Nebula. When I asked her she just shrugged, saying the media took note of her blue skin and talent, and called her the Sapphire which. Wanda had been called the Scarlet Witch, so they formed a team.

We drew up to the problem, and I gasped; the sky was cracked open and out flew creatures, skimming the water.

Tony swore, and turned back to us, "Right. Nat, you and Daisy try and close that portal. Simmons and Bruce stay in the jet. Wanda, Nebula and Loki, you guys try to bottleneck it. Peter and I will get them from the air, the rest of you, give 'em hell."

We nod, and go to our jobs.

I would later remember this mission as the day i became an avenger. The mission was exhilarating, and I slowly fell into the steam of shooting, throwing knives at, and even fighting the creatures.

This mission was the first real mission.

The start of a new beginning 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short I'm sleep deprived: it is currently 00:44 I have to be up in less that 7 hrs.... hOwEvEr my sleep schedule is nonexistent and I can run on caffeine alone for three days straight... 
> 
> I Apologise For Any Wording Difference I'm A Stupid Brit


End file.
